


Oops! Mr. Pokerface

by KarenChiang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没写完的OTP 30题（枯萎</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

    打盹儿的时候手中的扇子掉下了檐廊，他睁开眼睛看见一只乌鸦停在水池旁的石头上冲他笑。天空明亮得炫目。刚才做梦梦见十六岁光景他有点反应迟钝，半天没有反应过来乌鸦肯定不会冲他笑、除非他干了什么连乌鸦都瞧不起的蠢事。扇面绘着蓝紫色朝颜，他记得以前堂屋壁龛上方挂了一幅一模一样的卷轴画，小时候被祖父敲打着在那下面端坐，他和谦也。祖父一出门，又端庄又累人的坐姿立刻崩塌——然而后来终于养成一进堂屋和书房必定正襟危坐的习惯。书房在檐廊另一端，竹帘下面设着小茶桌，夏天很阴凉，偶尔外客来访也让在那里休息。祖父去世十多年了。

    忍足侑士披着浴衣以最舒服的懒散姿势坐在檐廊尽头什么都没有想；一般来说他很少能有时间什么都不用想，自学生时代而然。

    父亲在书房，妈妈在厨房，叔婶还没退休还在上班还没回来，两个堂弟上班也还没回来，嫁去九州的姐姐明天回来。某个薄云掠过太阳的瞬间里他觉得自己活着像每一个三十几岁的男人一样生活着，顶多有点文艺在某些莫名其妙的瞬间忽然有点忧伤。

    乾从另一边走下来，一直走到他面前，捡起扇子递还给他。

    “不进去吗。忍足先生叫你。”

    忍足仰起脸看他，双手撑在身后。

    “……听着你在我面前说忍足先生什么的，还真奇怪啊……”

    “是吗……那么，令尊有意与你相谈。”

    “……”

    “不想进去？”

    “反正也不至于是真的着急找我交待什么重要的事……重要的问题都解决了嘛。”

    “有道理。”

    重要的问题，恋爱结婚，家业，未来……

    好歹都解决了，已经可以像这样两个人一起回到本家来过节……

    “你坐下来好不好。你这么高一个人往这儿一站就把太阳挡得干干净净。”

    忍足接了扇子，顺便拉拉他的手。乾露出匪夷所思的神情。

    “……居然是在晒太阳而不是乘凉吗？”

    “…………总之你不要这么杵在我面前就是了。”

    乾默默坐下来整好衣袂。论起正襟危坐的毛病不知道谁比谁更严重。忍足握着他的手打了个呵欠，无聊地想之前做的梦。

    十六岁一起呆在图书馆温书备考，背对背分别坐两张桌子，椅背后面手牵手。

    ……啊，那种蠢事果然只有在梦里才好意思回忆起来。

    想想看简直幼稚得令人发指，然而在当时无疑是最完美的权宜之计。

    坐在一起的话根本没办法好好看书。

    但是不坐在一起就没有任何意义了。

    两只手相遇是因为什么契机又经过了什么波折他已经记不得了，但清晰地记得当时怀有那样的想法，真个是令人发指。春天漫溢过度粉红的恋爱心情，而夏天的草更绿、阳光更亮，秋天能够一点一点看清彼此搭建的人生，等到冬天……

    冬天，或许也可以依靠爱情静静过活……

 


	2. Cudding somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我看错了题目，把cuddling看成cudding，所以写错了theme，但是不想重写一个了/_\

    “……那样子，就使他陷入了非常被动的境地呢。现在想想，真是对不住他。”

    女子垂下头，纤细的手交叠于桌面上，微妙地传达着抱歉之情。

    “原来如此。”

    同她对坐的男人也低下头，以一种不知为何显得十分郑重的姿势推了推眼镜。

    “不过事实上，那个人并不值得我那样做，这点也并非与侑士君分手、回到那个人身边之后才弄明白的。”

    男人露出有些诧异的神色，这个表情冲淡了他脸上由于五官线条坚硬而造成的严肃气质。女子抿一口薄荷酒，让薄薄一层笑容的余韵留在眉间。男人略带犹豫地开口：“到刚才为止的谈话，斋藤小姐……”

    女子自然地切入他的话，“你可以像侑士君一样叫我阿巧。”

    “阿巧小姐……到刚才为止你说的是，与他交往期间你遇到了初恋男友，于是决定跟他分手、重回初恋男友身边，但做出决定之前你知道这个选择是错的。是这样？”

    “事情的始末就是这样没错，”女子偏过头，黑发散落在形状姣好的肩膀上，“但那个选择没什么错，只是……我知道那个人不是可以共度一生的人，与此同时侑士君也不是，回到那个人身边我只是……向迷恋着那个人的自己的少女时代告别。通过那样的举动，我告别了他们两个人。可是现在反而觉得对不起侑士君，毕竟他所理解的仅仅是我为了重拾旧情而离开他。”

    “……我了解了。”

    男人沉思片刻，徐徐说道：“但是，你无须自责……”

    他说得很慢，似乎每个字都仔细斟酌，“我想他是明白的，关于你究竟为何离开他，多少有所察觉。虽然没有明确地提到过，但从日常的语句里大致可以判断出他对自己的定位。他对现实的亲密关系抱有某种深刻的不信任感，而他自己对其存在的意识几乎已经强烈得超过了那种不信任感本身，形成了新的障碍。我所观察到的是这样。”

    女子一直保持沉默，目不转睛地凝视对坐的男人，目光之迷离足以令人误解。

    “这就是所谓的……同为男性的观察立场？”最终她移开视线，不无凄楚地牵起嘴角。

    “我不了解这个定义。只是因为开始交往、一起生活，觉得有必要观察，所以经过观察得出了一些结论，以此为基础继续生活下去。我是这么想的。”

    “……和他一起……继续生活下去吗……”

    女子秀美的面容浮起轻纱般的微笑，“的确是彼此深爱着的呢，二位。”

    “我想这是一起生活的前提条件。”

    “嗯，我知道啊。怎么说呢……以前我想过，侑士君总该投入身心地爱上什么人，才能体会到爱的意义……我有过类似这样的想法，可是当时也觉得，他看起来……其实不是不明白的样子……”

    女子再度陷入沉默，像是在寻找恰当的表达方式。

    “乾君，听过那个童话故事吗？兄妹俩在森林里找到一座漂亮的房子，墙壁是喷香的面包，房顶是松软的蛋糕，窗户是明亮的糖块……”

    “《亨塞尔与格莱特》，格林兄弟编集的作品之一。”

    “对。兄妹俩高兴地吃起来，最后却掉进了巫婆的陷阱。那是贪心的惩罚吧。那时我也是那样，对象是没有一处不好的侑士君，像大多数那个年龄的恋人一样不紧不慢地发展着，我要表白爱情，他却始终回避。如果是年长的男性还容易理解，但他还比我小几岁，那时才刚二十出头。”

    “…………”

    “所以渐渐意识到……我不是他会爱上的对象，所以离开他。今天跟乾君你聊了一会儿，突然觉得……假如我不是那么贪心地索求他的爱，他或许不会关闭那扇门……我大概让他感觉到了被拉入陷阱一般的不安也说不定。”

    “……阿巧小姐，”男人坐直身体——尽管他一直坐得非常直，“你真的无须自责。过去的时间和事件，都以一定比率组成当下。由刚才的言语推断，你对当下并不感到失望，而他……我确信他至少是对当下的感情状态没有不满。”

    “这么说倒也……”女子双手合十，眯起眼睛微微一笑，“今天真是冒昧，一下子约您出来。我大概只是好奇，究竟什么样的人成为了那个侑士君长期固定交往的恋人。”

 


	3. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *学生恋爱，初吻设定

    乾背靠板壁坐着，膝头摊开笔记本。忍足凑过去，叉开双腿跪坐在他面前，手臂交叠支在他膝盖上。

    “虽然房间的确不大……你非得坐这儿不可么？”乾眼瞅着至少五个尚未解出的方程式被忍足死死压在胳膊肘下面。

    “拜托，即使坐这儿我也看不清楚你的脸呐，你非得戴这种款式的眼镜不可吗？”

    “我想这是由于度数，跟款式没有关系。”

    “怎样都好总之我想看看你。”

    忍足身体前倾，一直碰到乾的额头。眼镜框轻轻磕在一起。乾从镜片后面看着他。

    “……你非得戴着眼镜不可吗？”他有点儿犯愁。

    “不戴也看得清，既然你距离我这么近。”

    “这种时候没有必要用眼睛看。”

    他以最快的速度拿掉两个人的眼镜，低头含住他的嘴唇。鼻尖微微错开。舌头徘徊了漫长的几秒，冷不丁遇见另一个犹豫的同胞，迷路者迅速决定结伴同行。口腔中的温暖让鼻腔倍感寒冷，呼吸险些横遭抛弃。浅浅的舔舐成了一个深深的吻。他伸手扶住对方的肩膀，不知不觉跨坐在对方已经放平的腿上。

    约两分钟后他们终于分开，好像摸黑走完了很长很长的路，无话可说只得对视。

    忍足抿了一下嘴，收回自己接近呆滞的视线。乾不隔着镜片看他他感到非常不习惯，简直觉得从没见过这个人。

    “据说恋人之间的亲吻是甜味的。你感觉到了吗？”他说。

    “……这点……还需要再确认一下。”

    简直像是从来没见过的某人似乎有些困惑地皱起眉头、一字一板地说着，以科学实践的审慎态度再度吻上来。

 


	4. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *忍足君独自在东京租房的私设定

    “你要睡了吗？”

    尽管头发还有些潮湿，忍足已经钻进被子懒得再动弹。看见乾合上笔记本站起来，他随口问道。

    “是应该睡觉的时间了。”毫无出奇的回答。两人是在乾的家里。

    身为独生子、父母常常出差而经常被留下一个人在家的乾。独自离开大阪来到东京上学的忍足。虽然只是中学生，却像大人一样努力搭建起自己的生活。

    都是一个人的时候谁到谁家过夜其实无所谓。不过现在是冬天，乾家公寓的取暖状况比较好。

    “今天新的数据……啊，”乾一边说一边确认百叶窗是否拉好，忽然停顿一下，将窗扇重新升起一半，“你要过来看看吗？”

    “看啥？”我对数据可没兴趣啊。

    “你过来看看吧。”

    忍足不大情愿地裹着被子挪到窗口，看清窗外之后不禁睁大了眼睛。

    “什么时候……全没留意咧。”

    外面的车棚和绿化带不知何时已覆上不薄的雪层。大片雪花仍在静静落下。

    “雪会吸收部分噪音，周围理应比平时更安静。我们在室内所以没……”

    忍足一侧头，微微凌乱的黑发掠过乾的脸颊。

    “……湿着头发躺下有害健康。”

    “马上就干啦没关系……”

    这样说着，忍足离开窗口盘腿坐下，又裹了裹被子。

    “要把暖气调高一点吗？你很冷的样子。”

    “因为下雪嘛，看到就觉得冷起来了。暖气开太大，留神半夜淌鼻血。”

    “唔……”

    乾换上睡衣，坐在床沿习惯性地扶了扶眼镜。忍足凑过去随手勾走他的眼镜自己戴上，环视房间然后皱眉摘掉还给他。

    “……眼睛好难受。”

    “那是当然的吧。”

    “我一直都不近视呐……”

    乾爬上床把被子拉走一半，“一直戴着平光镜，你想近视么？”

    “想倒不至于想……大约是好奇？这倒是跟戴平光镜没什么联系……”

    “我关灯了？”

    “嗯。”

    “黑暗中两人默默拉扯了一会儿被子，最后以接近搂抱的姿势告终。因为夜间落雪的缘故，气温多少有所下降。”

    “头发没干。”

    “你十点半钟洗的澡到现在哪儿都该干了。”

    “我说你。”

    “……我不会现在起床晾头发的。”

    “那就睡吧。考虑到积雪，明天大概要提早出门。”

    “一起出门吧。我走去校车那边。”

    “好。……晚安。”

    “晚安。”

    雪片时缓时疾而始终静默地落下。

 


End file.
